Time goes on Ghost Writer
by Just another fan for life
Summary: What happens when the ghost writer escapes his confines and exacts his revenge in un-orthodox ways? Hell in a hand basket. People start acting strange and danny's just stuck in the middle... rated t for language there will be DXS!
1. Forward

**Okay first things first. No. I did not/am not dead. Second i don't even want to discuss why i've been gone so long. Third, i am sooo sorry i've been gone so long.**

**Anywhoo...**

**So this story promises to be kinda slow to start and confusing but oh so much fun!**

**I hope you guys love it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. gosh i hate that part... mutters bitterly to herself.**

* * *

_Forward_

I am the Ghost Writer. I have been stuck in Walker's Prison in The Ghost Zone for two years. For two years I have agonized over the reasons of my incarceration. I have sat brooding in a cell grieving the loss of my book, grieving the loss of my keyboard, and with a clear picture in my mind of who is to blame! I have been planning though, planning to keep my mind occupied. In prison a ghost would do most anything to keep their mind occupied, I am no exception. Being a writer by nature of course, stories come easily to me, a story of revenge twirling in my mind. I have been alone in this cell with not but my thoughts to consume me, no pen and paper to pacify me. Only my imagination is here with me and keeps my sanity and wit about me, if I could possibly call myself sane. With my life and hopes destroyed I dream of returning the favor. A dream I will be sure to live out, even if it destroys my very being. I sit now on a hill looking out into the green and black swirling abyss of The Ghost Zone. We inmates spend a few hours each day out of the confines of the walls of the damned prison to go out into the area still locked with in four walls, barbed wire and a ghost shield atop them. From the hill I reside I am given again nothing, but time to think. That may be the most powerful, self-destructive, and horrifying thing to give me. I am given nothing but time and time is a fearless enemy for it treks on no matter the events in its day or the uncertainty of the future. Things that could rip any other being apart, the things I will use to exact my revenge. Tonight is the night of my escape and tomorrow is the beginning of the end of Daniel Phantom.

After all, time goes on.

* * *

**Yep that was so super short it was painful but it was just a forward so bear with me!**

**Review! even though theres not much to review on yet!**

**Ummm... yeah, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! did i just say y'all? midnight updates scratched off the list of things that i do. alright so again filler chapter but i thought it would be cool to see the master manipulator at work! Listening to heavy metal rock music blasting from my stereo. really testing the neighbors. its a trust excersize my mom just doesn't believe me... lol rambling...**

* * *

**So onto the story...**

* * *

**But first, Disclaimer: I own a disc of Metallica's first album and that's it. so obviously no i don't own danny phantom despite the fact that i should because i would bring him back...**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The Ghost Writer sits at the table in the cafeteria of the prison among other imprisoned ghosts. He doesn't talk to any of them. Many have tried to get the Writer to speak but alas not but one word has escaped his lips. Most all have given up that fruitless pursuit. All but one, Walker. He still approaches the Writer every day and tells him that he can't keep to himself forever. He tells him that the Writer himself should know, does know, that breaking the treaty was wrong and that he must come to terms with it before he drives himself mad. Walker took pity on the Writer, why was anyone's guess. Maybe because they were somewhat the same in the end, two ghosts each with their own one purpose in life. Walker had once nearly had his purpose taken from him and thwarted by the ghost child and Writer; he had every part of his purpose smashed. So Walker would speak to him daily and didn't force him to do pointless manual labor like the rest of the ghosts. In the end the escape of The Ghost Writer would be partially the fault of Walker and he would feel used and betrayed but he wouldn't realize until it was too late and The Writer was out of his jurisdiction, in the human world.

The Warden spoke of the day's trials, "Desiree was completely crazy today and I had to…"

The Ghost Writer rose from the table he was seated at across from Walker and interrupted him with a mere, "Pardon." The only word he ever spoke. The Ghost Writer made his way out of the cafeteria and into his cell.

The door of his cell was opened and he glided inside. As the door slid shut he took the toothpick from under his sleeve and threw it into the lock right before the door shut completely, jamming the locking mechanism. He sat on his cot for a while and thought of the events to occur that night. He had been tactful with his planning and very satisfied with the results thus far. The Writer had been sure to make every detail count. From what Walker had said about Desiree he knew his plan was coming to fruition. A few months back he had sent a note with a paper he had bargained out of the janitor and coal from the yard. The note was for Skulker, "I can help you escape. Don't you want to kill the halfa?" Of course Skulker came like a moth to a flame. The Writer explained that if Skulker could convince Desiree to create a distraction and get Technus up to the main frame of the ghost shield he could disable it and Skulker could fight his way out. Obviously, Skulker had his misgivings about the whole plan. He asked such questions as, "Why would you want me out?", "What's in this for you?", and the last one being, "What's the catch?". But The Ghost Writer had been prepared. He answered calmly and in exact tones, "My point in life is over, my chances of beating the child myself are diminished, and all I wish is to know the boy is gone. You and your friends have more to live for and more promise to finish the job." With that all of Skulker's' qualms were gone and he agreed whole-heartedly to the plan.

Desiree was already acting odd in anticipation of the 'escape' meaning Skulker had convinced the others and the plans were being set in motion. Manipulation was the best and only friend of The Writer because he could control it so well. A scream was heard from below and an alarm sounded above. The Ghost Writers face was contorted into a wicked grin as he threw open the bars of his cage and flew from his cell. All the guards were pre-occupied with Desiree fighting to break free, getting Technus out of the control room of the ghost shield, and fighting Skulker's escape attempt. None of them, not even Walker, noticed his clandestine getaway. Once he was far enough into the zone and away from his awful penitentiary he screamed in joy and howled a terrible cackle.

"Time will always go on,"

* * *

**A little more action but still so much to come. don't worry the chapters are going to start to get a bit longer**

**Review! **

**Begging on my knees here.**

**I'll give you my metallica cd**

**heh i lied about that **

**sorry**

**I'll give you my warm regards!**

**heh... review!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty everybody's favorite trio finally come into play! you got some explaining and some action and some confusion ooh it's good alright...**

**Not gonna bore you with and authors note so here we go**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kiss my... I mean... sue me. i ain't saying it.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Sam Manson was preparing for school. She put on her usual clothing; black t-shirt with lavender circle in the middle, black and green slightly plaid skirt with leggings, and combat boots. She did her usual make-up and hairstyle, took a peak in the mirror, and collected her things. She shoved everything she needed into her spider backpack and went down the stairs.

"Samantha, darling, may we speak with you?" Pamela, her overly eccentric bright mother, inquired from another room of the house.

From the stairs Sam ground out, "It's Sam," Oh, yeah, and if you're just itching to get Sam's combat boot up your ass, call her Samantha.

"Sam, please make your way to the kitchen immediately," Jeremy Manson demanded of his daughter.

_No Sammykins, today?_ Sam thought, _Maybe something's up_.

She made her way to the kitchen a few thoughts running through her mind of what the issue could be but no concrete ideas coming to mind.

"Sit down," Pamela instructed her daughter as she walked into the kitchen, pointing to a chair next to her at the island. Sam took the seat at the kitchen table, the one farthest from her father, instead. Pamela sighed and rubbed her temples, "Fine, sit where you like. Listen, your father and I need to tell you something very important and a little difficult to hear," Sam had been thinking about what her day's events would consist of but upon noticing the sincerity and sobriety of her parent's demeanors she started to pay attention.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Jeremy softened his tense posture to one of a man who was worn through and ragged. This alarmed Sam severely and caused her to tense up considerably.

"Sir, if I may interrupt," Sam just now realized, as he spoke, that Walter, the Manson family butler, was in the room near the stove, "It is 6:30 a.m. and you asked me to tell you to call the morgue. Also if it isn't too bold, Sir, I suggest you leave this bit of information for telling after Sam arrives from school this afternoon, she's already late,"

_I don't know if I should be relieved or pissed. I want to know what the hell is going on but at the same time I really don't_, Sam thought to herself. She surveyed the room and decided that whatever her father chose she wouldn't argue with, _Wait morgue?_

"That is too bold," Jeremy snapped, "What and when I tell my daughter information is of no concern to you," he narrowed his eyes at his butler.

"Forgive me, Sir," Walter sighed, "Was not my place,"

"Jeremy," Pamela said softly, "Perhaps we should wait. You're upset; just let Sam go to school,"

Jeremy let out a breath in defeat, "I know, I know," he whispered, "I just can't think straight," he threw his gaze to Sam, "Go to school but come straight home," he stated with finality.

Sam couldn't take much more of the bizarre display her parents just put on so she dashed out the door. Usually she would catch the bus or run over to one of the boys homes to ride with them but today, she decided, she would walk. Sam simply needed to time to process.

In the hallways of Casper High School were found two boys whose mornings had gone relatively uneventfully. Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley wore their usual garb and talked about their usual stuff. They had lockers right next to each other. While Danny was putting some of his things in his locker Tucker rambled on.

"I was on level 86, dude! Did you have to call me last night because of The Box Ghost? You can handle that loser with your eyes closed," Tucker admonished his best friend, "Your Danny Phantom for pete's sake!" Tucker whispered this part, but not without intensity.

"Calm down, Tuck," Danny smiled as he shut his locker, "I just thought it'd be fun for us to kick his box butt together," they lingered a bit longer by their lockers waiting for the arrival of their other best friend, Sam.

"Or maybe you just wanted to hang out with Sam and needed an excuse so it wouldn't sound weird," he best friend jabbed. He was half right, Danny had indeed called Sam first when The Box Ghost showed up, but Danny would never admit it.

"Knock it off, Tucker," a realization hit Danny as he looked at the time, "Speaking of Sam, where is she?"

"Maybe she's still on her bus," Tucker suggested leaning on a locker.

"Nah, cuz Star is over there and she and Star ride the same bus," Danny pointed out.

"Maybe she got driven?" Tucker asked more than believed.

"In the limo? Really Tuck, Sam agreed to get driven to school in the limo," Danny eyed Tucker dubiously, "I think she'd rather watch you eat meat all day than let that happen,"

"Sorry, jeez," Tucker said defensively, "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas. She could be sick,"

"She always texts us telling us when she's sick," Danny threw his hands up and said exasperatedly.

"Well, genius of all things Sam, you tell me where she is then!" Tucker yelled with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"I don't know," Danny mumbled. It wasn't like Sam to be late or disappear without telling him. _Maybe she was attacked by a ghost!_ Danny's mind of course jumped to worst case scenario.

"Danny, you're going to flip yourself out if you think of all the what if's," Tucker told him, "She probably just slept in or something, man," Tucker was trying his best to put his friends mind at rest.

"Ya know that actually makes sense. Thanks Tuck," Danny nodded, "Come on, I seriously can't afford another tardy in Lancers class," and the two made their way to English class.

Sam was nearly to Casper High_. Man, I'm really late_, she thought,_ I better hurry_. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even realized she was moving at a snail's pace.

Suddenly, Desiree rose from the ground in front of her.

"Seriously? I don't have time for this," Sam complained.

"I am Desiree," she started.

"Listen, skip the shouting your name and title to the heavens and just get to the motives part already. I'm not as patient as Danny," Sam yelled.

"You dare interrupt me?" Desiree screamed.

"Yeah, I do dare actually. Helloooo, I'm Sam Manson, remember?" Sam bit out as sarcastically as she could.

"Peasant! How dare you speak to me that way," Desiree kept screaming as she launched a ghost ray at me.

"I'm literally just a block from school. Just my luck," Sam sighed as she dodged the ghost ray.

Desiree sent a few more blasts at Sam and she ducked and dodged. One ray was pretty close to hitting her and when she was distracted Desiree came up behind her and punched her out. Sam flew all the way into a tree and grunted as she hit the ground, "Okay, genie ghost without her lamp time you found a new one," Sam reached for her bag and took out a Fenton Thermos. Unlike the boys, she was always prepared.

"Uh, uh, uh," Desiree smiled. She put out her hand and a pink glow encased it as the Fenton Thermos became a snake. Sam shrieked and dropped the now poisonous thing in her hand.

"New trick, huh? I like it, but I think I liked your old trick better," Sam mentally face-palmed herself for not thinking of it earlier, "I wish you were back in the,"

Sam was interrupted as Danny Phantom flew out into the courtyard were Desiree and Sam were battling, "Hey, Desiree! I got a wish for ya, leave my friends alone,"

Sam sighed as her moment was taken and Danny hot-headedly flew right into Desiree knocking her into the ground. This was just like the time that Danny tried to save her from Aragon. She had been doing fine until he showed up and ruined it. _He honestly doesn't think I can handle on my own_, Sam mused, making her even more upset than she had been from the day's events.

The two ghosts became intangible and flew through the ground leaving Sam in the destroyed courtyard, alone. She sighed and made her way over to the front steps. Just as she was about to enter the building Danny flew smack into her, "Hey watch it will ya?"

"A little busy, Sam," Danny said and went back to shooting energy blasts at Desiree.

Sam had decided she had enough of this. She turned around from the school building; she had perfect attendance anyway, and made her way over to the fight.

"I am Desiree, the wishing ghost, and you cannot defeat me," Desiree screamed at Danny.

"Oh yeah, well double check your crystal ball lady cuz this fight isn't over yet," Danny replied.

Just as Danny was about to lunge Sam walked right in between the two of them and turned to Desiree.

"Sam, what are you doing? Get out of the way, it's dangerous!" Danny yelled at her.

"Danny?" Sam said sweetly.

"Yeah?" Danny said a little confused.

"Shut up," Sam told him and she turned back to Desiree, "I wish you were in The Ghost Zone,"

"Your heart's desire is my command," Desiree started to be covered in a pink mist and disappeared with a small, "Oops,"

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" Danny laughed and scratched the back of his neck. He flew down next to Sam and transformed back into Fenton.

"You were too busy being all fists and bravado to notice I had everything under control before you got out here," Sam snapped.

"Jeez, sorry Sam, what's got you in a bad mood?" Danny asked defensively.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned, "It's nothing. Let's just get to class before Lancer bites both of our heads off,"

"I'm pretty sure first periods over," Danny remarked studying Sam carefully, "We have Ms. Tetslaff to deal with now. Speaking of first period being over, where were you this morning?"

"I'll explain later, let's just go_ before_ we have to run extra laps," Sam started walking away without a reply.

Danny was convinced something was majorly wrong but decided he wouldn't press Sam about it. At least not until lunch that is.

Second period gym passed by without a hitch. Sam would usually tone it down and run laps with Danny and Tucker but today she ran as fast as she could. She had passed up Dash about a lap ago. This alerted the boys to some serious weirdness and told them that their lunch hour sure as hell wouldn't be boring.

Third period took a lot longer, it was history. They had a test that hour that Danny hadn't studied for and that Tucker didn't care about.

"Now class," their teacher announced, "Time to hand in your exam. You can have the rest of the time to read Chapter 13, no talking. I'm going to grade your tests and you'll get them back at the end of the class period,"

Sam groaned and handed her test to Danny, who sat next to her, and he handed both of their tests to Tucker, who sat in front of him. Sam then proceeded to open her book and put her head down on it. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Danny and he handed her a note. The note read: **Hey Sam, is something wrong? You seem really out of it today.**

She replied: **No, Sorry I snapped at you earlier I'm just tired that's all. Didn't sleep well last night.**

She handed him the note and watched as he read it. His features lit up and he quickly scribbled a reply before handing the paper to her again.

This time it said: **Don't worry no biggie, just glad you're alright. So are we still hanging out after school today?**

_Good he fell for it_, Sam felt terrible for lying to Danny, especially when he was so trusting, _but I need to figure out what the heck's happened before I try to explain it. Oh, crap how do I explain not hanging out after school? We've been planning a movie marathon at Danny's ever since we learned that his parents were going to a ghost hunting seminar tonight._

Sam wrote: **Sorry, can't come. Another time? **and passed it on to Danny. She knew this wouldn't satisfy him and that he would ask why but at least it bought her a little more time to think of an excuse.

The note of course was quickly returned saying: **What? Why not, Sam? You know we've been planning this since like, forever! Are you sure everything's ok?**

Sam read over the note and Danny surely caught her pencil hesitate.

"Alright class," saved by the teacher Sam put one finger up to tell Danny she'd reply after the teacher was done talking. He frowned but nodded reluctantly. The teacher continued, "I have finished grading your exams and am going to pass them back now," she went row after row, "Mr. Foley, not too horrible," as she placed a C+ test on Tuckers desk. Tucker whooped for joy and the teacher glared at him disapprovingly, "Mr. Fenton, same as usual," she placed a solid D test on Danny's desk. He looked at it and shrugged. He shoved it in his folder to be forgotten, "Ms. Manson," the teacher paused, "I'm very disappointed in you," she placed the test face down on her desk. Sam had been distracted the whole time she was taking it with thoughts of her parents and the ghost fight. She knew she hadn't done well. She flipped over the test and saw a big red F at the top of the page. She gasped slightly and groaned in annoyance at herself. She had expected lower than a B but and F? Her parents were going to kill her.

"What did you get, Sam," Tucker asked cheerfully.

"I don't even want to talk about it, Foley," she snipped.

"Come on, Sam," Danny nudged her good-humoredly, "it can't be that bad,"

"Yeah, Sam. What? Did Miss A+ get a B?" Tucker teased.

"Oh, yeah, Tuck? Well if you insist on sticking your nose in my business, how does an F sound? Bad enough?" Sam was beyond confused and upset, the day was going from bad to worse and it wasn't even half way over.

"Whoa! An F? You never get an F Sam," Tucker was shocked.

"Thanks for the reminder," she spat.

"Your definitely not okay, Sam," Danny interjected, "This isn't like you. You don't get bad grades and, sure you're a goth, but you're usually not this mad all the time. What's going on?" Danny wasn't going to give up.

"Like I said in the note, I didn't sleep last night," Sam sighed and softened a bit, "Sorry guys it's just that nothing is going right about today,"

"Don't worry, Sam," Tucker tried to cheer her up, "Danny gets F's all the time and he hasn't failed out of high school yet,"

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny elbowed him because of the jab at his expense but honesty if it made Sam feel better, Danny would get over it.

"Oof! No problem, pal," Tucker breathed.

"Yeah but it's not failing high school I'm worried about. Danny's parents don't kill him every time he gets an F. Mine will most definitely kill me when they find out and after this morning," Sam rambled unable to stop herself.

Sam's little slip up didn't go unnoticed by Danny, "What happened this morning?" he asked.

Sam cursed under her breath, "Um, nothing. My parents were… arguing?" Sam asked rather than said.

"That was weak even by Danny's standards, Sam," Tucker piped in, "and he's a grade-f liar,"

"Just drop it okay? I'm not in the mood," Sam realized her words held a lot more hostility than she meant them to. She breathed out and furrowed her brow. She tried to put a smile on her face and continued, "So it's almost lunch and only one ghost attack,"

Danny could see how hard she was trying to act normal but he still couldn't let it go, "Listen, Sam if you won't talk about it now you'll have to talk about it at lunch,"

"Oh man, D. You've done it know," Tucker whispered.

"Done what," Danny asked.

"Clueless," Tucker replied.

Danny looked back over to Sam and he realized what Tucker meant. He face-palmed as his actions sunk in to his mind, _I told Sam that she had to do something. You don't force Sam to do anything_, Danny's mind reeled at him.

Sam raised her hand and the teacher told her to approach her desk, "What is it Ms. Manson?"

"Can I stay after class and talk to you about extra-credit to make up for that F?" Sam asked politely.

"Sure, Ms. Manson, but what about lunch?" her teacher asked.

"I brought one," Sam answered.

"Alright then, you can stay," her teacher stated.

"Thank you," Sam returned to her desk a smug smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked.

"I'm staying after class so I can make up for that F," Sam explained.

"You mean so you can avoid us," Danny accused, "You are so impossible sometimes!"

The bell rang just as Danny said that. The boys packed up their stuff and made to leave. Sam approached the front of the classroom. Danny was still in the doorway and turned back to look at Sam. The gesture obviously meant he was giving her a chance to change her mind. She looked into his eyes and they seemed to beg her, come with me. She stopped what she was doing and held the gaze a little longer. She wanted to go with him, she really did, and Danny was her best friend but she was just so confused and angry. She didn't want to say something that she would regret. She looked away from his eyes and to the ground her hair falling around to shield her face.

Danny was crest-fallen and looked down as well, but in defeat not regret. He sighed and heard Tucker yell, "Hurry up dude. I'm starving!"

When Sam looked up at the door way again Danny was no longer there. She thought that was for the best because if she had seen that look in his eyes just one more time, she would have gone with him.

She spent the rest of the day tactfully avoiding them both. She went to fourth period without stopping at her locker. When they were in biology she was partnered with Star, who really wasn't so bad without Paulina, and dutifully avoided Danny and Tucker's gazes. For fifth period she had French which thankfully neither of them had. Besides Danny had to fight The Box Ghost anyway. When sixth period math rolled around she was in trouble because Mrs. Ishyama was filling in for their teacher and she usually let people sit wherever they wanted to. Sam ran into the classroom and was one of the first students there. She found a corner seat in the back with all three surrounding seats, next to, diagonal, and in front of, taken. So she sat in that seat and the slackers that sat around her gave her a funny look but didn't say anything. Danny and Tucker came in right after she sat down and noticed were she was. They glanced at her sadly and found to empty seats in the middle of the classroom. In the middle of Mrs. Ishyama talking about conjectures one of the slackers sitting next to her handed Sam a folded up note. It read, from Danny, on the front. Sam had half a mind to toss it in the trash but instead she discreetly tried to read it.

It said: **Sam, you can avoid us all day but eventually you're going to have to talk to us.**

I scrawled hastily: **I don't have to avoid you all day. Just long enough for me to get home. **I refolded the note and passed it back to, Ally I think her name is?, and told her to pass it back up to Danny.

He opened up the note and frowned at its contents. He quickly wrote a message back and resent the note my way.

I received it and saw that it only said two words: **Why, Sam?**

_Boy does that kid know how to get to me, _Sam thought, _but I have to stay strong. Hell, I don't even know for sure why I'm doing this._ So Sam folded up the note without writing anything on it and sent it back to Danny. He opened it and looked back at Sam. The look wasn't accusatory or angry it was just sad. Sam had had enough of hurting Danny today. Sam had had enough of today period. She just wanted to get home and… Nope she didn't want to get home either. She had no idea what was waiting for her at home. She wished that for once time would just stop. She sent out a silent plea to Clockwork to freeze time for just a little while. Of course it went unanswered because as everyone knows time goes on.

* * *

**oohs man i can't wait you guys! the next chapters a good one!**

**can anyone guess at what has the mansons so freaked**

**tell me in a review!**

**starting to get longer the chapters are but confusion does persist (whoa yoda moment)**

**don't worry if you stick with me until the end you won't be disappointed**

**i hope...**

**REVIEW**

**that friendly box down there? put nice words in it and click the even more friendly button! **

**Pwease?**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh gosh this chapter hopefully speaks for itself...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope still not saying it**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Sam was lost in thought for the millionth time that day. She had rested her chin on her hand for support and when her hand slipped so did her head. She was snapped back into reality and checked the clock in her sixth period classroom. It read one minute before the end of the school day. She realized she had totally forgotten to plan an escape route. Danny and Tucker were between her and the door. They were surely going to stand in her way of the exit and she was doomed. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things. Sam thought frantically for some other way out but came up with nothing. She looked up from her back pack and locked gazes with Danny. She was desperate, she made her eyes beg and plead with him to leave her be. He must have seen something in her eyes because a pained expression overtook his features. He was fighting whether to finally get to talk to her or obey her pleading amethyst eyes. He knew she wanted him to leave and not to stop her but he needed to talk to her. In the end he sent her one last look that asked without words, 'Are you sure?' She picked up on it right away and made her eyes convey her conviction in her choice. For the last time that day Danny's face contorted in pain and then relaxed as he turned to Tucker and pulled him from the room.

Sam was relieved. She hated doing this to Danny but she knew that if they forced her to talk to them she would explode and do something she would very much regret. So she gave the two boys a good two minute head start and then left the classroom herself. For the second time she walked the length between her home and Casper High School dreading what awaited her.

Elsewhere, "Danny! Why the heck did you pull me out of there, man? We finally had Sam cornered!" Tucker raved waving his hands in the air like a lunatic.

"I know, Tucker, I know," Danny retorted, "but it was the way Sam looked at me. I mean it was like she was begging me to leave. Gosh, this stinks," Danny kicked a nearby rock.

"Who cares what her eyes where magically saying? We should've talked to her," Tucker reasoned, "Something serious is going on, man, and we're her best friends,"

Danny groaned in frustration, "You're right, Tuck. Sam is so hard to figure out sometimes,"

"She's a girl, dude," Tucker said, "What did you expect?"

"I know but she's not just a girl. She's our best friend and a goth and stuff. She isn't the same as other girls. She fights ghosts with us and hates popularity and pink. She shouldn't be as hard to figure out!" Danny rambled angrily.

"D? Sam is all that stuff but she's still just a girl," Tucker was sounding wise, "Actually Sam's a real girl not a shallow one so I'm really thinking she should be harder to figure out,"

_Wait, Tucker is sounding wise? I've got to be losing it, _Danny thought.

"Yeah, man, you're right," Danny agreed. It was true; Danny forgot sometimes that aside from all her unique qualities and differences, Sam is a girl just like all other girls. Okay maybe not just like all other girls.

"Dude, don't sweat it," Tucker added slinging his arm over Danny's shoulder, "When she needs us, she'll call," Tucker was cool, calm, and sure of himself. At least, on the outside he was, but inside he wasn't so positive. He cared about Sam just as much as Danny did, differently but just as much, and he was worried about her too. But Tucker also had faith that Sam could hold her own, take care of herself, and ask for help when she needed it.

"Thanks, Tuck. Somehow you sound really smart," Danny laughed at Tuckers stricken expression.

"Dude, I'm always smart you've just got to listen better. Later man, I've gotta head home before my mom freaks," Tucker waved as he walked away.

"Bye, Tuck," Danny returned, "and boy do I hope you're right," he whispered.

As Danny and Tucker exchanged goodbyes Sam walked up to her house and hesitated in front of the doorway. She was torn between running in there to finally put her frantic mind to rest or running away so she didn't have to face whatever was awaiting her on the other side of that door. This was it fight or flight. Sam Manson never backed down from a fight.

"Here goes nothing," Sam took a deep breath and opened the door, "I'm home!" Sam called from the empty living room.

"Oh, Sammy," her mother wailed upon seeing her. Pamela ran over to Sam and gave her a bone-crunching hug.

_Hugs? This is serious… _Sam was now plain old scared, confusion and anger forgotten. Pamela never hugged her daughter so there had to be a reason to start now.

Sam surveyed the rest of the room and saw that it had filled with a cluster of people. Mostly Sam recognized people from parties her mother held and from her father's office. Those she didn't recognize were few and she couldn't care less at the moment about who they were.

_At least the hug makes sense now,_ Sam thought bitterly, _it's another performance mom is giving and I'm once again an unsuspecting actress thrown on the stage without so much as a line._

"Samantha," Jeremy spoke over Pamela and the whispers of the people in the room, "Join me in the kitchen,"

Sam didn't bother to correct him she just followed her father away from the crowd and into the small and cozy kitchen.

"Sit if you like," Jeremy said. Sam didn't make a move, "or don't sit, Sam, I really don't care,"

Still Sam didn't move. She stood stock still in the middle of the kitchen and stared at her father like a deer in the headlights of a speeding car.

Her father took off the spectacles he had adorned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This man was not Sam's father, not the one she knew. Jeremy Manson was a proud, well groomed, and wealthy man. This man before Sam was a wreck to put it kindly. He wore his clothes all ruffled, his hair was mussed and out of place, and his eyes had dark purple bags under them and seemed a bit red and puffy.

Sam finally found her voice, "Dad," she took one step, and one step only, towards him, "What's happened?"

Her father looked up at her and Sam was shocked to find tears in his eyes. She was simply numb now. She had gone through all the stages of fear. The first being confusion, the second plain fear, and the third numbness. Nothing was left but to hear what Jeremy had to say, what he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Please tell me what's going on," Sam begged. Her father had seated himself at the kitchen table and she went and sat down next to him, "Please,"

He looked up at her and Sam saw in his eyes the deepest sadness she would ever know, "Honey, I'm so sorry,"

Sam froze.

"Know that I love you and I'll be here for you always," Jeremy bit back sobs.

Sam began to think of a million possibilities as to why her father had said that. Where they sending her away? Where they getting a divorce? Who would she live with?

"Sam," he paused and took his daughters hand looking her straight in the eyes. She wanted so desperately to take her hand back, break the gaze, or run from that spot but she couldn't. Something kept her nailed to her spot. Jeremy continued slowly, "She wasn't in any pain. It was very fast and she was very old. These things happen,"

Sam's eyes welled with tears as her heart broke into millions of irrevocably damaged pieces. She knew what had happened. It all made sense now but it would never hurt less. Still, she needed to hear it, she needed to be sure.

"Say it," Sam whispered barely able to hold back the sob ripping at her chest.

"She had been sick for a long time and she's in a better place," Jeremy blurted quickly tears spilling over and down his face as he watched his daughter's heart get ripped out of its chest. He felt like he himself was committing murder. Jeremy felt as if he was killing his daughter and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Say it!" Sam shrieked at him.

So he did. Whether she was ready for it or not. No matter how much it hurt him. He also knew that when he said it he would lose a part of his daughter forever, that a part of the flame that was so bright inside of her would die down. He said it regardless, because she asked him to, "Grandma Ida is dead,"

Something in Sam broke. Completely and utterly ruined at those cruel harsh words. For a moment Sam was incapable of thought. The pain coursing through her very being was enough to end her. She wanted everything to stop, the world, the pain, and reality. She wanted her life to stop. She began muttering incoherently.

"Oh, Sam," her father whispered pitifully, "I'm so sorry," he rose from his seat and walked over to his distraught daughter. He wrapped both arms around her so tightly.

Sam vaguely realized at that point that she was standing and that the chair she had been sitting on was overturned on the floor. She didn't want to think. She couldn't think. Then she felt her father's arms come into contact with her skin. Sam couldn't hold anything in any longer. She was no longer Sam; she was a shell of her former self. She threw her arms around her father and gripped so hard as though if she let go she would float away into an abyss of nothingness. She sobbed and sobbed. Sam's small frame was wracked with her crying. She shook for all she was worth. She cried so much she detachedly wondered if she would ever run out of tears. Sam Manson stood in her father's arms and cried her heart, or what was left of it, right out of her chest. She went through every stage of grief while she sobbed with her father. Her thoughts led her from shock, by refusing to think, to denial, trying to convince her that it wasn't true, to anger, trying to blame it on anyone or anything that came to mind. Every stage except for acceptance. That stage was far from plausible at the moment. All Sam was sure of was that she was hurt and she felt like it would never stop hurting. She felt the hurt in her muscles, in her bones, and in her veins. Every part of her body burned with it. Sam was going to burn in her tears. Sam was changed and she would never be the same. She felt as if her life would end then and their but sadly time, the merciless bastard, goes on.

**Don't be mad?**

**Okay so i see you guys have assembled into an angry mob and are coming after me.**

**E-cookie so you don't kill me? **

**how 'bout i do you one better and post really fast**

**man this story is taking forever guys... i'm sorry about that this isn't even really the meat of the story i have to do a heck of a lot of set-up for this plot idea**

**RREEVVIIEEWW!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys okay so this is a day late and i apologize but i was doing some hard core life stuff anywhoo about this chapter this is a major filler chapter cuz i was feeling a smidge angsty and there will be probably two more set-up chapters that won't be too long until we get back to the meat of the story! ... which Sam won't like! ha! ya get it? meat, ultra recyclo vegetarian? ... awkward **

* * *

**Yea i disclaimed it right here in invisible ink. build a brigde and GET A FREAKIN' LIFE ALREADY! hmm sorry bout that, sore subject...**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Sam had heard the news of her grandma Ida's passing about two hours ago. One of those hours she had spent in her father's arms holding on for dear life as she drowned in their tears. After that she had spent another hour next to him as he made arrangements and got all of the people out of their house. Her mother made her sick with her false sincerity. She couldn't leave her father's side though. He had just lost his mother and his wife was being a heartless bitch. The two of them had to grieve together because at the moment, neither of them felt more alone.

Jeremy then told Sam to get some sleep and that she wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. She had obeyed him without question. Her heart hurt too badly for words. So her limbs took her where they needed to go, without command from her temporarily un-operating mind. She made it to her room before Sam dropped onto her bed, fully clothed, and curled up into a ball. For the night and the majority of the next day Sam was going to start a very extensive and very long process of healing. That process began with crying until she had soaked her pillow through and refusing to think. It was like a medical coma, except an emotional one. Her mind had to shut down so that her thoughts didn't consume her and push her over the edge. Then and only then could the amazing creation of the human body begin the emotional healing.

Sam ignored knocks on her door and the buzz of her phone. She refused to speak or eat whenever someone tried to get her to talk or the butler came up with soup. Sam didn't want to do anything but fade into bed or into the dark of her room. She didn't want visitors and she didn't want light. All she wanted was for the world to stop spinning. If the world keeps spinning someone else is bound to fall off too. Sam sat in her bed and vaguely wondered to herself how she hadn't died. The human body could only take so much pain and for once Sam was sick of being strong. No matter who came and went she lay there and cried. It was a fine cry – long and loud – but it had no bottom and it had no top, just circled and circles of sorrow.

Finally the one person that would coax Sam from her shell walked solemnly into her room, "Sam, baby," Jeremy whispered to her. There was no reply, he continued anyway, "You have to keep living eventually and that includes talking," he sighed as Sam made no noise and no movement. She was under her covers and so Jeremy lifted them. He had every intention of taking them off of her until he saw her face. She was so broken and so hurt that he saw all of his pain reflected in her eyes. Instead of uncovering her he asked, "Can I come in?" very tenderly.

Sam simply nodded, still too hurt to speak or shocked at her father's question, was anyone's guess. She twisted around under her sheets and faced her father. She saw what her father had witnessed not seconds ago, raw pain. She uncurled herself a bit and gasped, "Daddy," in such pain that both of their hearts tiny pieces just kept breaking.

Jeremy reached out to his daughter and held her against his chest. He wanted to protect her from the world even though he knew he couldn't. There was no way he could protect her or himself from sadness without keeping them both from happiness as well. Sam needed happiness in her life now more than ever. He spoke softly to her, "I'm so sorry my little girl,"

"Daddy," Sam was so vulnerable it was as if there was nothing left off her but her soul. Bear for the world to see and trample on and nothing made her more afraid, "It hurts so much and all the time! Everything I see and everything I touch reminds me off her. She was so happy and so pure, how could she be taken from us!"

"Loss is the wounding of a heart; it is the memory that makes it our ruin," Jeremy told her. He had nothing more to offer his beautiful broken daughter because he had nothing to offer himself in the first place, "Family's exist for many reasons but one of the biggest reasons is to come together when someone dies,"

"I can't do this," Sam muttered, "How do I live without her?" It was a simple question that would remain unanswered simply because it didn't have one. It was not a matter of the body; her body would carry on as usual. The problem was located in the word how: she would live, but without the flame, the manner, the methods of living were lost to her. She would live, but she would have to relearn solitude.

"I wonder sometimes Sam," he confessed to her, "if this is it. Everything I see and everything I touch will be a shadow. That nothing could compare now that she's gone,"

Sam looked up to her father's face and knew that she had to be strong yet again. She wasn't the only one that had lost someone important. So they tried to be strong for each other, both failing miserably but appreciating the others effort, "Dad, I think that no matter how much this hurts, it hurts worse than anything I could have ever imagined, but maybe that's the point. We hurt, we come together, and we try our best to keep going. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe anything right now or know anything. Here let me start over. I don't know why this happened, all I know is that it hurts, but we'll hurt together,"

Jeremy Manson looked down on his daughter with pride swelling in his heart. She may be rebellious and a little out there but she was wise beyond her years. This event threw a lot of things into perspective for him and he knew he had to start to appreciate everything he has. He always knew what he had he just never thought he'd lose it. So now he was going to be a little brave and dream a crazy dream that one day the pain wouldn't be so intense and try to make that a reality, "Sam, me and you have to get through this. I think the best thing to do is to have a small ceremony for her and have her cremated like she always wanted. The sooner the better but if you're not ready,"

"Dad," Sam put her hand on his shoulder, "Do what you gotta do. When the time comes I'll be alright. I always am,"

"Yeah, you are," Jeremy sighed, "I wish you didn't always have to be," he removed his daughter's covers and sat up, "Thank you, Sammy," he said affectionately.

"No problem, Dad," Sam took a shaky breath and sat up next to him.

"I called the school and told them you wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. Do you think the ceremony would be too soon if we had it in two days," Jeremy asked her, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"No, it's perfect. It's the winter solstice," Sam tried to keep her emotions in check, "she always said she wanted her ashes to be traveling the wind with the snowflakes on the winter solstice,"

"Alright, I'll go make the necessary preparations," Jeremy made his way for her door, "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah, Dad?" she yawned.

"I don't know how much longer any of us can keep Daniel and Tucker from beating down the front door," Jeremy chuckled lightly, "Please call them before I have to call a repair man,"

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips, "I will,"

"Thank goodness," Jeremy breathed as he shut the door behind him.

Sam rose from her for the first time in two days and grabbed onto her nightstand to steady herself. Sam let the dizzy light-headed feeling pass and then changed into her pajamas. She returned to the comfort of her warm bed and comfy black duvet. She let herself have two more minutes of peace them took a gulp of air before grabbing her phone. She flipped it open to reveal 7 text messages, 4 missed calls, and 5 voicemails. The cause of all of those messages? Danny and Tucker.

She drew another breath before she dialed a very familiar number. She pressed Send and awaited the millions of questions she would be berated with when the receiver of the call picked up.

"Hello?"

Of course he didn't look at the caller I.D., "Hey," Sam greeted, her voice distorting from all the crying and screaming.

"Sam? Is that you?" the caller asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me. You guys went a little nuts I hear?" Sam asked dryly.

"Ya think? You pulled the whole thing at school the other day and then just disappeared! We came by your house and your dad answered the door in tears! Your dad in tears! I had to topple Danny to the ground so he wouldn't go intangible and fly into your room that second," Tucker yelled into the receiver. Sam had indeed called Tucker first. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Danny or that she needed to call Tucker first it's just that Tucker could usually give her a good damage report more calmly than Danny could.

She could ask about homework, ghost-fighting, and of course how freaked Danny was, "So no run down today, Tuck. Just give me the bare bones on freaked Danny is,"

"He said he was going home to study," Tucker replied.

"Oh, man," Sam sighed. Danny never studied, which meant he was mad and probably went into the ghost zone looking for a fight.

"Can you tell me what's going on Sam?" Tucker said with all seriousness, any joking note had gone from his tone.

"I can't, not yet, Tuck. I will, it's just too hard right now," Sam pushed the words from her mouth as they fought past the knot in her stomach and lump in her throat.

"No problem, Sam," that was the best part about talking to Tucker, Sam decided, he never pressed her when he knew it was serious. But he never could help but throw his two cents into the mix, "Call him,"

Sam scoffed, "I doubt he's not beating down my door this very moment," Sam could almost hear the look on Tuckers face. It was screaming, 'Seriously?', "I will," she assured.

"Good. See you, Sam," Tucker said and Sam nearly hung up when he added, "You're stronger than you think Sam. You can make it through anything, whatever this is, included," Sam held her breath and prayed she wouldn't lose it. For once she didn't want to be strong, she just wanted to be broken, but still his words touched her heart. She gripped the phone tight until she heard Tucker hang up and the dial tone rung out into the silence of her room.

She took a minute to recover and braced herself to make one final call. She had to call Danny. She started to dial his number and then her finger hesitated over the Send button. Something inside her honestly didn't want to call him. She couldn't imagine why, she always wanted to talk to Danny. Why didn't she want to talk to him? She pressed Send anyway and the phone started to ring. It rang only twice before Danny picked up.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny was interrogating her from the get go. Sam had an urge to hang up but she fought it.

"Hey, Danny. No, I'm not alright," Sam answered in even tones.

"What happened, you wouldn't talk to us at school then you don't show up the next day? You had Tuck and I flipping out and… Wait, did you say you're not okay?" Danny stopped mid-rant. Sam always said she was fine, whether she was or not.

"Danny?" Sam asked with tears dripping in her very tone.

Danny sensed her mood from her tone immediately and asked as tenderly as he could, "Yeah, Sam?"

"I… I just…" Sam stumbled over her words.

"Sammy, can I come over?" Danny asked sweetly.

Sam nodded not trusting her words. Then she realized he couldn't see her so she spoke, "Okay,"

That was all Danny needed, he hung up and for the second time that night the dial tone filled Sam's room. She felt that was all her room would be filled with from now on, the sound of goodbyes. Sooner than she had expected she heard a tap at her window. It startled her but she got up and opened it anyway. Danny Phantom, in all his ghostly glory, was floating in front of her. Just the sight of a ghost sent her over the edge. Tears began streaming down her face as she dropped to her knees.

When Danny finished his conversation with Sam his heart had been racing a mile a minute and all he could physically do was get to her as soon as possible. He had jumped out his bedroom window while changing and flew as fast as he could to Sam's. He had thought he was worried before but now, as he took in her appearance, he couldn't even think straight. Sam's eyes were puffy and red, she looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in years, and her eyes were empty. That may have been what scared him the most. No matter what scenario, Sam's eyes always held something, when they had fought because of Desiree and she wished she hadn't met him her eyes held anger. The time he turned the test answers in meaning he wouldn't become Dark Dan they were happy. Whenever she argued with Tuck or rallied for a cause they held a persistent fire. Now as she fell to the floor in front of him those unique amethyst orbs held nothing, nothing except for tears.

Danny turned back into a human and knelt down to Sam and wrapped his arms around her, "Sam," he breathed, "Just tell me who did this to you and I'll kill the bastard," Danny seethed his eyes flashing the strongest green they had ever been in human form.

"Oh, Danny," Sam groaned as she sobbed, "She… she's… gone," Sam choked out between the wails that were causing her body nearly to convulse.

Danny knew in his heart what had happened without even needing to hear the exact words. He knew that Sam had suffered the loss of the only person she felt totally connected to. He looked down at her and his heart tore for her. He wanted to stop everything, he, just like Jeremy, wanted to protect Sam from everything. Danny unlike Mr. Manson decided he could and would do his best to do exactly that. He picked up the sobbing form of the girl that had stood beside him through everything and placed her on her bed. He made to detach himself momentarily to cover her but her hands refused to let him leave her. His heart swelled knowing that she needed him, and wanted him, around.

"Danny," she whispered, "I can't do this. I feel like I'm dying from the inside out," Danny realized that the one thing she needed protection from the most, he couldn't do anything about. Sam needed protection from herself and that was something Danny couldn't help with.

"Sam," he savored the name on his tongue, "You don't have to be strong. I'm here so you do whatever you have to so you can through this. I promise I'll help you but you have to promise to come back to me, okay? I can't help you if you don't promise. Sam I need you as much as you need the pain to stop. I know you can't come back to me whole, a part of you is gone or broken beyond repair, but the rest of you is needed here with everybody that loves you. You take all the time you need but you have to promise to come back," Danny was begging her to make sure that not all of her was lost in this.

She looked up at him with her eyes wide and her face stained with well-worn tear tracks. She had heard words from his that she had desperately needed. She needed someone to tell her she didn't have to be strong; she didn't have to be indestructible. So she made a promise she didn't know if she could keep, "I promise Danny," and she took her hand and ran it over his face. She was so tired so she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I would do anything to stop this," Danny whispered to her and stroked her hair as she, for the first time since she heard the news, slept.

The next couple of days were hectic at the Manson household. Everybody was preparing for the funeral with but a few words to each other. All three Manson's were silent, two of which felt as if they were dead themselves but their bodies just didn't know it yet. But they went through the motions, each for their own reasons.

Jeremy Manson was in his study on the phone, "Yes, thank you, of course, today yep, see you there, thanks again,"

Sam stood in the doorway until he had finished his conversation. She was dressed in black dress pants and a black blouse with black flats. Her hair was down and she wore no make-up. When her father hung up she said, "Time to go, Dad. The limo's waiting outside," she saw on him the same as was on her, all black clothing and despair written on his features.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Okay, sweetheart, I'm coming," he rose from his desk and made his way over to his daughter. He took her hand and walked the hallowed halls of the empty house out to the yard and into the limo. They sat side by side, hand in hand, and looked out the window; the familiar silence of the past four days enveloped them once again.

"We've arrived," the driver of the outlandish vehicle called.

Jeremy Manson looked over to his daughter as she braced herself to leave the safety of the limo, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, kiddo," he said taking her hand, "We can stay in here as long as we want," he tried to smile a bit unsuccessfully.

Sam returned his gaze and knew that if she, they, if they didn't do this know they wouldn't ever be able, "You're not trying to chicken out on me, are you?" she said softly.

He hugged his daughter and whispered, "That's why you're the brave one, my strong little girl,"

She returned the hug and then announced, "Here goes everything," and they both exited the car. They saw the whole field where the ceremony was being held was covered in lilacs and lavender, Ida's two favorite flowers. The seats were under a large white tent and had a podium at the front. The two made their way slowly to where Sam's mother was already seated, at the front. They paid no attention to any of the people around them and waited for the ceremony to begin.

After a half hour of official church sermon's and the like Jeremy rose to his feet.

He walked over to the podium and picked up an urn that held the remains of Grandma Ida as he announced, "Thank you friends and family for being here in our greatest time of need," he took a deep breath to calm his fluttery stomach, "In my hands I have my mother, one of the greatest persons I have ever known. She also had one of the most fiery attitudes," he smiled for a moment, lost in thought, "She always said that she was trapped in a human body and wished to do so much more. She wanted to travel, to improve the world, and most of all to live each day to its fullest. What she said to me before she passed was that she had been cooped up in a body for 67 years and she didn't want to spend the rest of eternity in a box either. So she told me to have her cremated and have her fly on the wind among the snowflakes. So as her wish requests she will spend that time flying across the world," he opened the urn and when the wind was just right… he upturned the jar slightly away from the crowd and Grandma Ida was swept away in a most beautiful performance with the rest of the world's elements. Jeremy stifled a sob as he unconsciously waved goodbye, "Now, I assume you're all expecting a eulogy? I will have the person who knew her best speak now," he looked over to Sam as she rose.

Sam was shaky but steadied herself as she made to stand behind the podium, "Thanks everybody for all you done for us," she said unevenly. She looked at her father who gave her a nod of encouragement. She then searched the crowd and found two boys she loved to see. They both looked at her sadly and lovingly. She searched within and carried on, "I…" she stumbled over her words, "I was broken and all I wanted was for everything to stop and grieve. It was hard accepting anything at first but with the help of some very wise and important people in my life," Sam saw before her and in her mind's eye her father and Danny and Grandma Ida too, "I learned a couple of things about losing someone. See, when you wear all black then kindly irritating strangers will touch your arm consolingly and inform you that the world keeps turning. They're right, it does. However much you beg it to stop. It turns and sends harsh rays of sunlight into my room and I wake up and feel happy for three seconds and then I remember…" she paused trying to keep composed, "It turns and tips people out of their beds and into their cars, their offices, an avalanche of tiny men and women tumbling through life. All trying not to think about the end of it all. Sometimes it turns and sends us reeling into each other's arms. We cling tight, excited and laughing, strangers thrown together on a moving funhouse floor. Intoxicated by the motion we forget all the risks. And then the world turns and somebody falls off and…" she pushed back a sob,

"Oh, god," she breathed, "it's such a long way down. Numb with shock, we can only stand and watch as they fall away from us, gradually getting smaller. We gather in cemeteries, tense and silent as if for listening for the impact; the splash of a pebble dropped into a dark well, trying to measure its depth. But sadly no impact comes and we're just left without closure and the pain of knowing the world keeps spinning. It's a scary thing, the future. For everybody the future is a bit scary, right? Not for my grandma! They say it takes a lifetime to learn how to live but I think my grandma had it down pat the moment she was born. She hated it when people said live like today is your last day. She promised herself that she would live like she was going to live forever and that she had no time to waste. Every day was a gift to her and she used them all so well. She left a wake in her path, so many people that loved her. She would tell everyone the cold truth no matter what and some day's she was the only reason I made it through. She also decided that every day she would list one item that made her happy. She talked about her husband, she talked about books, she even talked about her daughter-in-law. She mentioned cookies and bingo and she never forgot to mention me. A wise man once said to me, "Loss makes the wound; memory is our ruin," but I won't let it be. I'll remember every detail of that rebellious streak she had and how she loved to argue with my parents for me. I'll remember when she used to call out Bubbeh's hot tonight, every time I get a strike while bowling. These great little memories will be with me forever and I will make sure she isn't forgotten. As hard as missing her is, and trust me it's hard, I will live for her because that's what she wanted me to do. Live every day as though we don't have time for the same adventure tomorrow when we live in a world where time just keeps going on," she finished with one tear streaming down her face.

* * *

**Wow, that was and over-dramatic ham stuffed with cheesy cheese sauce, and garnished with a side of what the heck? anyway as i said the next couple chapters are still set-up this is a seriouso fic so if you came looking for humor sorry to say this one is not quite the case. you haven't forgotten someone important yet/already have you? **

**R&R!**

**bye!**


End file.
